Invisible Arty
by Holmes1216
Summary: Arthur is turned invisible. Merlin is close to breaking point. Secrets will be revealed and friendships tested. Oh and the Dragon is still infuriating. T because I'm paranoid. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!


Arthur was turned invisible. They were in a clearing waiting for a doe to amble by when someone crept from the shadows. Merlin walked up to her

''Are you alright?'' he asked, placing a hand on her back. She nodded. She then span to face him and put a knife at his throat

''How can you serve him?'' she croaked. Merlin clutched at the knife but he couldn't move. Arthur tried to move forwards but she muttered a few words and he was frozen

''He's my friend!'' Merlin said. She cackled

''A friend who doesn't notice how ill you are? A friend who works you close to death? A friend who doesn't know how much you've done for him?'' she rasped. He struggled

''Let. Me. Go!'' he choked. She pressed the knife in further. Arthur could only watch on hopelessly as she tortured Merlin. What did she mean ill? Merlin wasn't ill! He didn't notice that his legs were rapidly disappearing. She let Merlin go and he dropped to the ground, gulping the air. She cackled again and it was now that Arthur noticed, he was invisible. Merlin noticed

''ARTHUR! Get back here you WITCH!'' he yelled. But the woman was gone. And that was how Merlin ended up in front of Guinevere, trying to explain how her husband was now invisible.

"...and yeah, that's what happened." he finished lamely. Arthur snorted, Gwen frowned then burst out laughing

"...sorry!...just...Arthur...invisible!" she gasped. Arthur tapped what used to be his foot and waited for her to cease

"Meanwhile! I am in the room you know!" he exclaimed grumpily. Merlin smirked halfheartedly, bowed and left. Arthur frowned and followed him, leaving his still laughing wife in a giggly heap on the floor. He found Merlin in the armory, he was slumped down on the floor, furiously polishing. Pausing now and again to angrily wipe tears from his face. Arthur was so shocked to see his friend in such a state he couldn't speak. Merlin looked out of the window and sighed

"Oh Freya...". Arthur frowned, Freya? Who? Then some of the knights walked in

"Aww. Look is little Merlin _crying_?" they sneered. Merlin scowled at them and tried to push past them, Arthur could only watch in horror as Sir Thomas pushed the raven to the floor. Merlin tried desperately to get past but to no avail. They began to circle the scared boy. Arthur was just going to stop in when Merlin was punched

"That'll teach the little bastard!" cried Sir James maliciously. Merlin doubled up gasping. He was kicked to his knees by Sir Peter

"Reachin' above his station! He is. Just like that bitch Guinevere." he snarled, giving Merlin a split lip, Merlin growled and struggled to his feet

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my friends like that! Don't you dare!" he roared, suddenly a lot more threatening. Sir Peter smirked

"And we thought that our little lesson last week would have taught you. Not. To. Be. RUDE!" he shouted, hitting Merlin with each word. Before anyone could blink, Merlin was standing in the middle of them, breathing heavily and they were sprawled across the floor, unconscious. He looked around and sprinted away leaving an amazed Arthur in his wake.

ARTHUR

I was dumbfounded. In a word. Merlin, knocking six of my best knights unconscious? And I thought he couldn't fight for toffee. I'm going to have to have a nice long chat with Merlin about how he hides in battle... Then again I have to wonder how long this has been going on. No wonder the poor man was scared half out of his wits. I think some pork is in order...I feel a headache coming on. The man walked into my chambers carrying my dinner. I noticed his battered face and limp. He placed the food on the table and called out

"Sire? Dinners ready...oh I feel like an idiot" he muttered the last part. I snorted and sat down

"That, Merlin is because you are." I said happily munching on a sausage. Merlin chuckled and said

"I'm warning you. I'll bring in George!" he threatened -George was Merlin's sub. He was irritatingly good at his job and told rubbish jokes about brass- however, it was lacking the usual spark, cheery..ness. Oh dear god, Gwen's starting to have an effect on me! I turned to look at Merlin who was once again polishing. This time my boots. He must have noticed the lack of chewing noises and looked up at me. He was smiling but I could see the tear tracks. I frowned and walked over

"What's up Merlin?" I asked. He shook his head

"Nothing sire" he replied

"You called me sire."

"Yeah?"

"Now I know something is wrong" I joked. He didn't even smirk..

"Was it those knights?" I inquired. His eyes widened

"You..you were there?" he gaped.

"Yes. Merlin I was." I answered. Merlin sprung up and ran out. I followed quickly, thoroughly bemused by my befuddling servant. I followed him through the gates of Camelot and into the woods. _My friend, you are so damn fast!_ I thought as I sprinted forwards, just managing to keep him in sight. He entered a clearing. I hid behind a tree as he shouted at the sky

"_Oh dracon! cymþ se mec!Com gan micel draca" _I was just about to go and bring him to Gaius when a dark shape rose from the horizon. I watched in horror as the dragon that I had supposedly killed landed in the clearing

"Why have you summoned me young warlock?" he asked in a voice that held the wisdom of hundreds of years. Merlin inclined his head to the dragon. What the hell? Merlin, as in Merlin was a warlock? But he must be evil then. I quashed my fathers nagging thoughts and snorted at the suggestion. Merlin? Evil? No...

"I think Arthur knows. What should I do? If he kills me what will happen to Albion?" he asked. The dragon chuckled softly

"Young warlock. If he didn't know then, he does now..." he said. Merlin frowned

"what do you mean?" he asked

"I have said it before and will say it again One can never truly hate that which makes it whole" and with that mystic comment he, well, he flapped off. Merlin threw his arms into the air

"Infuriating lizard!" he muttered as he passed Arthur_. Well,_ I thought,_ this was...interesting_


End file.
